Drowned
by xXRachel RothXx
Summary: It's the first day of school and you gotta make a good impression right? Well Garfiled Logan is at his first day like all other titans yet he falls for a girl. She perfect. Yet he doesn't know all about her. He doesn't know that she's not the one. What will happen when he falls in love and no one will catch him? Find out who will.
1. Chapter 1

So this takes place when the titans are all in high school and haven't met each other yet and raven is now named by her new name as Rachel Roth and Starfire is named Koriand'r and beast boy is named by Garfield Logan and Robin is named by Tim Drake and a cyborg is named by Victor Stone. Everything will be perfect until one falls in love and has no one there to catch him.

"GARFIELLLLLDDDD!" I yawned and woke up irritated by the screech my mother gave.

Everyday it's like this. She yells I wake up and worse. Go TO SCHOOL. I can't take all of that! That's to much for a man to wake up at 8:00 am and go to school trying not to look like a zombie!

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the time. IT WAS FUCKING 10:00 AM. I ran to my bathroom washing my face, brushing my teeth and getting dressed grabbing my books and headed out the door. At this moment I could've easily turned into a cheetah but this time I didn't even know what to do. I managed to yell out a "Love you mom" after all the panting. I couldn't miss school. It was the first day and I made a bad impression. I finally arrived and the gates were closed.

I tried to break in but as soon as I touched the metal bars I got electrocuted. And it fucking hurt. "GAHH. FUCK FUCK FUCK AHHH DAMMIT WHO HAS ELECTRIC GATES TO PROTECT THEIR SCHOOL. THERES KIDS HERE YOU KNOW!"

I heard a giggling noise in the back of me. I turned around to see this beautiful blonde girl with pale blue eyes and she smiled. I gulped and waved a bit embarrassed.

"H-hey. Um what you saw there wasn't really me. You know. I'm normal. Not that I'm not normal I just well er-" I sighed and hmphed "I dont know how to get in."

"Oh well I don't know either. I've been trying to figure at out as well. But all I know is at we are just in time." She pointed at the gates behind me and they opened. Soon I turned back to see hundreds of teens. Woah how did hey get here so fast?

I smiled "Thank god I thought I was late. Well at least I know what time to get to school." I chuckled and she laughed. She was pretty when she did.

"My name is Terra. And yours is-" she said toughly

"Garfield, Garfield Mark Logan." I replied proudly

"Ah well. Nice meeting you Garfield." She went into the school and I became in love.

She was so fantastic. I stayed there like an idiot to soon be trampled by 500 kids. I soon got up and ran inside as well and I began looking for my locker.

I'd guess you say I was a pro for finding things. I ran to my locker and put my books in looking for my schedule. Well first I have self defense, ooooh cool! Then I had art. Dammit I suck at it. Third I have power training. Sweet. Fourth is lunch. Fifth is gym. Yeayuh, and sixth alas is meditation. Wait what? No no is must be a mistake. Meditation? Isn't that a quiet thing? I was no where near quiet.

I shrugged and went to self defense. I sat down and saw Our teacher who was SUPERMAN. OMFG OMFG AM I FANBOYING? THATS A GIRL THING. NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY. I screeched and ran up to him. "HI SUPERMAN I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG OMG BE MY FATHER." He pushed my green head away and chuckled. "Listen kid. I'm here to teach defense not support my fandom to become higher." He smirked at the class "Or am I?" He flipped his hair and I laughed nervously going back to my seat.

"Now kids I know you are new here and your not used to this. But soon you will be. Here you'll learn to fight back and defend yourself. Be strong and aware. Now I will be picking a person here to duel against another. One girl and one boy." He pointed at me and cleared his throat. "You. What's your name?"

"Garfield. Garfield L-logan." I replied a bit nervous.

"Meet garfield logan who will be dueling," he pointed at a girl with red curly hair and green eyes with a light purple dress.

The girl replied "Koriand'r" smiling.

"KORIAND'R" he yelled happily. Oh no. I don't wanna hurt a girl. Or even fight her! What if I hurt her. Will she kill me? Or worse, will superman kill me? Oh no oh no oh no.

"GAR AND KORI COME TO THE FRONT OF THE ROOM" he boomed out. "Now what's your power kori?"

"Bright-green energy projection,Starbolt blasts/bursts,Starbolt eye beams,Accelerated healing factor ,Flight,Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance ,Omnilinguistic,assimilation,Invulnerability,Self-sustenance,Experienced hand-to-hand combatant,Radiation Immunity." I gulped hard.

She could just knock me out with her laser eyes. Superman nodded and turned to me. "And you sir, your powers are?"

I looked at the class and said "Metamorphic ability to transform into any animal,Animal-like protest,Highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and Werewolf psychology" not much from Kori but okay. He nodded.

"On the count of three I will call challenge. One" I stood in a ready position afraid. "Two" She got ready and played with her curls giggling. Oh man. "THREE"

She blasted a thunder bolt at me and I screeched. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR. THIS IS DEFENSE NOT A GAME OF CATCH AND BLAST" She smirked and punched me in the gut and I grunted. This girl wanted to kill me. All superman was doing was laughing eating popcorn "More more!"

I turned into a falcon and flew on her head picking at one of her curls. She screamed "THY SHALL NOT PLAY WITH THEE HAIR BUT SHALL BE DEFEATED FOR WHAT HAD BEEN DONE!" Um okayy?

She flew and trying to take a go at me but I dodged one of her bolts and gulped. It's on. I turned into a serpent and wrapped around her leg and she screamed. She hit a bolt at me and I hissed. She was good. I'm sure no one will be messing with her after she gets through with me.

The class got tense and the room filled with screams, oohs, and ahhs. I turned back into a human and jumped on one of the book shelves and she came at me. I tackled her but not to hard and put her hands on the back of her and I smiled feeling confident that I'd win is. But it was too good to be true.

She made a counter attack and put my hands twisting it to MY BACK. DAMN IT HURTS. OUCH OUCH OUCH. I couldn't turn into an animal because I had to figure out how I was gonna get my self out of this mess. She threw me across the floor and out a foot on my chest and declared that she won. It was settled. Superman agreed. Well a girl beated me. I couldn't blame her. After all I was weak compared to her.

I got up and shook her hand in a raspy voice "Good game" she smiled and shook it back.

Her eyes went green. Brighter than my skin tone. "You touch my hair again green boy you die." She giggled and went back to her desk skipping.

Okay yea now I'm really scared. The bell rang and I went to get my books in my locker soon hearing how a hot girl defeated a green freak like me.

I sighed and got made fun of but who cares. After all I turned into pterodactyl and scared the shit out of those bullies. I soon left to go to art. There I saw Terra. Finally something good should come out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down next to terra smiling and she made one back not too bright. She made me had hope that it was going to be a great class even though I suck at it. But soon I found kori anders sitting behind me and smiling.

"Hey Garfield- that is correct right?" She raised an eyebrow softly.

"Yep that's me. The hot and cute boy that's also into the ladies" I chuckled raising an eyebrow leaning towards terra and she giggled.

"Well you did well. Wanna be friends? I mean it is our start so let's start now!" She clasped her hands and floated in the air twirling. She's cool. Why not?

"Sure! Just be careful I bite at times" I frowned at the fact that it wasn't a joke. I sometimes let my anger take the best of me.

"Oh alright don't worry I will'nt be the one to push your buttons." She looked at Terra and smiled the. Heard her name being called by a boy with jet black hair not too taller than me and ran to her and she floated into his arms. Who was this guy?

"Oh meet my boyfriend Richard! Call him Dick!" I tried to hold my laughter at the last sentence. He smirked and shook my hand.

"Is he your new friend babe?" He kept eyes all on me. He seemed cool. I mean as long as he doesn't kill me we're alright.

"Fortunately! I making new friends everyday! Oh isn't this wonderful!" She twisted in the air.

"CLASS IM HERE!" We saw a woman with black gorgeous hair and a red suit with golden stars and a blue stripe.

Could it be? It's Wonderwoman! The whole class looked up and was engaged by her beauty. I even heard a kid say "I'd tap that" and I shook my head chuckling looking at my canvas.

"Ah well it's nice to see such Wonder-full students here today isn't it? Sorry I'm late me and Superman got into a little business if you know what I mean." She winked and everybody was cheering. I chuckled and saw Terra glaring at me. I didn't know why but I just shook it off.

"Now if each of you would tell me your names. Gladly there's only twelve people in each class my oh my." She looked at Kori and asked her.

"Oh my dearest pleasure to be in your class! My name is Koriand'r aka kori anders." She smiled brightly and blushed.

After we got through everyone's names. Flash,Dick,Terra,Jinx,Gizmo,Supergirl,(now I'm gonna make the rest up -author) Gemma, Tulsi, Endrit, Mathias, Savannah and Carlo.

We all got to know each other by playing name games and we had a good time. As soon as you'll know it it was the bell for third period. Wow time flys by. Next was hmm ah yes Power training. Time to show off the big guns. I smirked and ran to class excitedly.

Dick was already there and so was Kori. Terra had gone to math. There I saw a chocolate skinned buff dude punching twenty bags and ripping them all. Well I can rip stuff to! With my teeth though. I was so excited I ran into him and he yelled at me. I shrank.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT. GET OVA HERE BEFORE I WHOOP YOUR-" He looked at me.

WAIT COULD IT BE? NO. NO WAY!

"CYBORG!" I SCREAMED IN JOY AND HUGGED HIM AS IF HE WERE A GIANT TEDDY BEAR. HE SCREAMED BACK.

"BEASTIE!" It was my old and best friend victor stone. Heck we've been friends since we were fetuses. He hugged back and I pulled away noticing all the kids staring at me which looked like we were 15 year old girls meeting one direction in live for the first time.

"Great to have you back mate!" I patted his back and smiled showing my fang.

"Dude it's been so long. Glad to have you back." He looked at my new two friends. Dick and Kori.

I cleared my throat. "Well see these are my new friends. Dick Grayson and Kori Anders." He smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you! I can see you two are happy love birds!" They looked at him with doubt but then truthfully accepted him. Kori giggled and dick was holding her hand the hold time as being overly protective of her. Or was it fear? I chuckled lightly and ran my hand through my chin.

"Yep seven wonderfully beautiful years together and still going." Dick said with a deep yet calm tone. He kissed her lightly and she blushed. Aw they're so cute. Wait what?

He let go of both their hands and nodded. Well I'm afraid this class is for power training not sex ed. He smirked and they both went red but they broke the silence as soon as Kori bursted out laughing.

"Now welcome to my class kids."

"Your class?! You're the teacher!?" I couldn't believe my ears. Well he is 23 so he could be a teacher.

He nodded. "Yep" he winked at me and I knew at that time I'd never be failing here. I winked back but unfortunately I can't so it looked like I was trying to get a lemon seed out of my eye without using hands. He nodded back a 'No' and laughed.

We started the class by basics. Skill and speed. Soon we learned how to build up stamina. Then how to fight with our real powers other than magic or speed.

Class ended and soon it was lunch. I sat by Terra and dick along with Kori. I stood up to get my lunch and got pizza.I felt happy after that and had a good time with my friends. Everything was perfect.

BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Well way to ruin my fun. I made my way towards next class not knowing what was ahead waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I headed to gym in my green shorts and a red short sleeved shirt easily showing my padded muscles and may I say- beautiful abs and blue nikes with my hair brushed neatly with a clean cut. You needed to impress the ladies right? All of a sudden my limbs went numb.

"Hey Gar!" I see Terra running up to me with shorts above her knees and a sports bra. She was so beautiful. Her gorgeous breasts bouncing up and down along with her hair braided in a single fishtail braid and those wonderful blue bright eyes.

"H-hey. Y-y-you look g-great" I say stuttering. Am I sweating? Uh oh do I look like a dog? I gulp and smile nervously.

"You okay?" She smiles and twirls her hair blushing.

"Yea it just feels like I'm under your spell of beauty and being hypnotized by your remarkable self." Smooth move gar. What next get her a coupon for one dollar off at mcdonalds?

"Well your handsome if I do say so myself." She added with a soft seducing tone. Oh geez.

"Hehe. Really?" She nods.

"CLASS GET IN YOUR SPOTS. NOW ILL BE GIVING YOU THE COLOR TO YOUR SPOT. GARFIELD LOGAN GREEN. TERRA MARKOV YELLOW. DICK GRAYSON, HAHA DICK, ANYWAYS DICK YOUR SPOT IS WHITE. KORY ANDERS PURPLE, WALLY WEST GOLD, JYNX RED, SUPERGIRL MAGENTA, WONDERGIRL TEAL, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST ANGELA WHITE IS BROWN. NOW GET MOVING." Apparently the man booming all is junk out is batman. Thought he'd be more nicer in person but I guess not. I chuckled though at the mention of dicks name. I could tell they were good friends with that smile he gave back.

I ran to my spot and luckily Terra was to my left which to her right is the wall and to my right was dick who had Kory at his right.

"NOW CLASS TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING A GAME OF SOCCER. YOU MAY NOT USE YOUR POWERS." Batman shouted across the room. He showed us the basics and how to set up. I was at offense and Terra was in my team along with Kori and dick. We all had a practice round and apparently SPEEDY kicked the ball right at my BEAUTIFUL FACE. Everybody ended up laughing and all I cared about if it looked like id rub my face with a grinder.

Now it's a real game. I saw dick pass the ball to me and I passed it to kori passing it to dick again and kicking the ball swiftly to Terra. Terra alas shot the ball at me and I was the only one closest to the goal so I was about to goal until jynx stole it. She was a fast cheetah. Supergirl had managed to finally pass it to me and I, unfortunately, missed it and ended up cutting my hip from a strong impact of Wally's cleat. But then again she didn't even need me and she made a goal for our team.

The sharp pain made it hard for me to get up but finally I got help from Terra and she seemed like she was the only one who cared about me more than anyone else on the team aside from the fact of winning. Everybody on the bleachers were shouting out the team name "Fortis" which meant brave in Latin. Kori made it up. I hissed when she reached to touch it. I felt like It was kori digging her five inch golden sparkled candy coated nails into me. And believe me she's had before. Wonder how dick can survive that.

She helped me get to the benches and I really appreciated it. She was pretty. Real pretty.

"Gar you'll be fine don't worry! Besides everyone gets injuries like these." She huffed out.

"Yes but you don't understand it feels like venom up in my veins. And im part snake!" She giggled though I didn't know what was funny about me getting hurt. I didn't say she cared too much out of the whole team. But yes she cared like 20 percent and the others, well about 3.

"Ah don't be such a baby." She grabbed my v neck and pulled me close to her. Real close.

"W-what're you do-" I stuttered.

"Hush. Maybe this will make you feel better." She kissed me by the lips and her lips were soft. Hot and covered with strawberry fruit punch with lemon twist gloss. I opened my eyes widely and she smirked. The worse thing was that I didn't like it. The kiss. It was forced not natural. I pulled back and gulped rubbing the back of my head.

"Well well finally you two got together" I heard dick chuckle. No no it's not what he thinks.

"No it's n-not what you think" I gulped.

"Oh dickie they look so beautiful together. Like newborn puppies!" Kori bounced up and down.

"It's official! We are now boyfriend and girlfriend!" Terra said in a sweet yet fake tone.

"W-what I-" I couldn't believe her words. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted my first kiss to be passionate. Not forced! No no no I didn't like this at all! Oh well may-maybe it'll work out. I sighed and nodded not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"It's official" I said not that amused but falsely delighted.

What now?

**Hey author here. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry if you were looking forward to seeing rachel roth aka raven here but I swear she'll be in the next chapter. Don't worry I'm not making any changes to her attitude. Same ol raven. Btw this story isn't going to be six or seven chapters but the max amount of chapters is twenty! So that good news!**


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my regular clothes and put on my regular suit ( link to how he looks uploads/original/3/31666/934672-beast_ just copy and paste on to your browser )

I went to my locker and sighed leaning my back against my locker running my hand through my hair and I went to last class meditation. I looked around the room. Only five people. Well this was going to be a great time. I saw Kori and dick as always. They do have the same schedule as me. Terra was at zoology. To bad they didn't put me there. Probably because they knew that I would've aced it.

Then I saw wondergirl and she greeted everyone with a hello. All of us were five.

"I'm back."A girl wearing a black suit that exposed her legs. She wore a long black cloak with a hood and her hoodie covered her eyes. Her lips were plump and covered by a gloss that showed the brightness of her lips. She had a monotone voice yet it was calm and strong. I gazed at her and didn't know that I was staring and she looked at me with a fierce voice.

"Is there any particular reason to be looking at me?" She said fiercely yet again calm. I blushed and looked away only leaving a soft "no" and felt like a dummy. But must I say she was- somewhat-I-I don't know. Something about her is attracting me. And not in a looks way, but in a feeling way. Like a South Pole and a North Pole. Magnetic. I bit my lip and sat down next to dick and she sat down next to me. I looked at her and tried to smile but I-I just couldn't. I'm afraid. What if she doesn't like me. Oh let me be your friend. Please. She looked back yet I still couldn't see her eyes. They were like always covered.

"I can feel your watching me. It's disturbing my meditation time." She let out in a deeper monotone voice. I shifted my head down so I didn't have my eyes on her. But I wanted to observe her more. I felt like a dunce again and turned even redder.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to." I fiddled my hands.

"Your scared. Why?" She let out in a soft voice yet still deep and monotone.

I shocked widen my eyes. How did she know how I was feeling?

"No reason" I tried to keep focus on our teacher Ms. Amethyst princess if the gem world. But I couldn't ignore her and I like just c-couldn't resist not responding.

"Foolish. There's always a reason." I felt like she closed her eyes trying to meditate yet she had no emotion in her voice. I nodded in agreement.

"W-well. It's just that. I oh well- No nevermind. To awakward" I started to look around the room nervously.

"It's alright. You don't have to talk to a freak like me anyways." I felt bad instantly. Oh come on I barely even know you and your making me feel as if I killed a newborn puppy. Turns out she was also surprised from her own words as well. I felt her eyes open instantly after what she has said.

"N-NO. I-I mean no. It's not like that at all. It's just that well-err- I'm afraid you won't want to be m-my friend." I scratched the back of my head hoping she would respond with a "of course I would!"

"Why?" Her voice with no emotion.

"Oh okay. J-just forget it." I felt like I wanted to bury myself in a 5,000 foot deep hole and never get out. This broke my heart a little. I thought she would be m-my friend. Hold on. A smart great girl like her be friends with a foolish dumb boy like me? What was I even thinking? I sighed pitifully

"That wasn't a no. Just a question. Don't get upset. It makes me feel appreciative that you would want to be my friend. Many don't." Her voice was softer yet sadder.

"Who wouldn't? The reason I asked was because y-you were special. Like something was telling me to come to you. Like a connection." I said with my voice filled with hope.

"Oh. Really? Well I do feel the same as well. But I don't know. I really never had a 'friend' before." She said monotoned.

"You never had one? Well that must be one sad life." I chuckled then realized of what I just said I slapped my hand over my mouth. Oh dammit. I didn't mean to say that!

She sighed "don't worry I'm used to it. I never really had a friend or a family. My mom died and my dads-" Her voice was reluctant to process the word out. Alas she finally said it.

"Trigon. He killed her. I'm all alone in the world yet he still takes control of my emotions." She sighed out.

Oh my god. I wish I had never said that. Now I felt like I killed two puppies and a kitten. My stomach churned. I regret it, badly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I looked down.

"Well now I know who my first friend will be." She said monotoned.

I smiled and felt better. Wow. We are friends! I feel like dancing. But you don't know how much that'll get me in trouble. I out my hand out for a handshake and instead she pulled off her hood of her cloak. It exposed her pale skin. She had dark violet eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair was a shade of black. Like a raven. It was all wavy and up to her shoulders. Short yet beautiful. She had a purple gem on her forehead and she looked at me with no expression. Her face was beautiful. Every edge lip eyelash everything. I observed her every movement. She looked down with her violet eyes at my hand and shook it with her right arm. As soon as we touched we felt this electric shock. But we didn't let go. I just kept shaking it not knowing she knows I'm staring at her. Her face showed no emotion yet a light berry pink rose up her soft cream colored cheeks.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Roth." She looked at me and I looked at her back dazzled.

"G-garfield L-logan." I felt like I wanted to faint. Terra, Terra was hot, but Rachel. No she was beautiful. She was graceful and her personality may be faint in emotion but beautiful in every way. She gazed back into my eyes and looked away.

Rachel's p.o.v

I looked at the boys eyes. He was a shade of green apple. His face was distant from mine. He had emerald green eyes. Not even the gems were as beautiful as his. Wait did I just call his eyes beautiful? I saw him staring at me and I blushed. No one has ever made me blush before. When I reached out for his hand I felt this shock. I ignored it. Soon that shock turned into eternal heat. It felt good. His hair was clean cuffed and swept away and his jaw line, oh my it was grand. His face structure was perfect. However I felt ordinary compared to him. I could tell he was a funny and lovable boy. His smile made his eyes shine brighter than anything I've ever seen. The completion of his face must be a gift from god. Especially his fang that showed. It made him look adorable and sexy. But I couldn't fall in love with him. What if my emotions take over? I frowned a bit and let go of his hand letting the cool air pass through the gaps of my fingers and looked away. Don't worry rachel pretend nothing ever happened. Oh but he does look very attractive I must say so myself. Garfield. Such a passionate name. Who cares if it's a cats name it surely suits him.

Back to gars p.o.v

I saw her frown and I reached my hand out to her shoulder resting it lightly on her soft silky hair. Now what most surprised me is that she let me touch her hair! Like she didn't even care! Most girls would kill me! Take kori for example. The second I touch it I'll be in ashes. It was shining to black and blue in the sun light coming from the window making her look like a goddess. I was really concerned for her.m

"It's alright Gar. I can call you that right?" She looked up at me being naturally flawless. Effortless. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course Rae!" She made a face as if I ate a thousand worms.

"Rae?"

I raised my eyebrow smiling. "I can call you that right?"

She looked at me with a hesitant face yet nodded. "I guess. But you can only call me rachel or Rae. You got it?" Her monotone voice coming back.

"Of course! Yay now we are friends." I hugged her tightly and she coughed gasping for air. "Let me go before I turn you into dinner for 10 angry bears." She said deeply.

I let go as fast as I could. "Okay okay I let go" I heard the bell ring and realized we had to go home now.

"Hey you wanna come over my house?" If she says no I'm gonna rip my skin off.

"I'm sorry I cannot I'm afraid so." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"W-why not?" Time to call 911 for a boy with his skin shredded off.

"C-chaos." She waved and ran out of the class leaving a swift fresh breeze of air blowing my hair to the side. All I could see left was her legs running off in her black wedges and her cloak waving off in the distance along with her black silky raven hair bouncing off in the distance and her body vastly moving. Why did I even ask? I sighed and went out of class. I soon saw Terra come up to me. Oh hey look it Terra yippie. /sarcastic voice/

"Hey babe!" She looked at her left and soon began to kiss me. I tried to escape yet she held me tightly.

"W-what was that for?' I gasped after she let go.

"No reason." She smirked and left off blowing a kiss at me which I did not dare to catch. I felt sick and I left to go exit out.

Rachel's p.o.v

I left and hid behind the lockers waiting for him to come out the class and I saw a blonde girl run up to him. She was perfect. Beautiful and pretty. Skinny thighs and a small waist. She soon began to kiss him. My eyes widened. I began to shake. Tears filled up my eyes. He has a girlfriend. She looked at me smirking with her blue eyes saying everything that she wanted me to thought of it made me want to throw up. After all we have been through. I soon found my self crying in the corner and ran the opposite direction Gar was going. Maybe he didn't really like me. Maybe he's a player. Maybe he just wanted to prank me. What was I thinking a great guy be friends with a freak like me! All these thoughts filled up in my head. I flied home quickly and grabbed my keys attempting opening the lock fiercely and ferociously. As soon as I opened the door I grabbed my keys locked the door and ran up the stairs slamming my door open and slamming it closed running to my bed harassing it and jumping on it sobbing. I felt cold and unwanted. I sobbed over the hours and e worse part was trying not to get triton to control my emotions. Or was it I who controlled them and over power myself? I had trouble sleeping through the night. Thinking about Garfield L-logan. I cried softly again. Even hearing his name made me feel horrible. A lot of people think of me as boring and uninteresting but I'm just very good at hiding me emotions all locked up inside. I finally found sleep through the night. I had dreams about his face and his beautiful self and persona. Oh how I wish I was a normal super powered girl. How I just wish.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up reviewing what had happened yesterday afternoon. Rachel. Oh so beautiful rachel. Terra, Terra! She kissed me all of a sudden. What was that for? Something's not right. You just don't kiss someone unless you love them! She must love me. But I don't feel the same. I thought I did at first. But I was wrong. What I had what Rachel, a connection. That was love. I yawned and looked in the mirror seeing my green hair all messed up and my eyes looking stressed as ever. Instead of that happy leprechaun green it was a dark calm green. I stood up walking into the shower, brushing my teeth, dressing up in my jean jacket and jeans and brushed my hair swiftly back and remembered my old motorcycle. I guess I can take that to school. Walking is kind of a pain. Yet I hope raven doesn't take me as a boy from "Grease". With that I hopped on the bike and grabbed my black school bag from north face and started the engine. It was a red white bike that had a beautiful engine. It had no decor or anything fancy but my did it sparkle I put my white helmet on and thought that it'd look better green. I rode a u turn and got stuck in traffic though I was an hour early. Half an hour later I arrived school making an awesome arrival. Everybody turned eyes on me as soon as they heard my engine come in as soon as I parked. I saw girls all over and the boys looked jealous. I took my helmet off and shook my head. I fixed up my hair and smirked putting my helmet on the handle and saw Terra pushing through the crowd of girls over me.

"EXCUSE ME COMING THROUGH. GIRLFRIEND OF THAT HOTTIE MAKING WAY. UGH MOVE BITCH!" She pushed a girl with her hair in a bun and ran towards me giggling. My eyes widened and whispered.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered softly

"Because no one likes her. She's just a freak." She looked back smirking at the girl pushed over. I ran towards the girl she pushed and my heart shattered. That girl she called FREAK WAS RACHEL.

"R-RACHEL!" I heard her whimper and her eyes looked up into mine and her mouth curved a bit. "G-Garfield? Is that you?" She said with strength.

"Yes it's me Rachel. Dont worry nobody's gonna hurt you ever again." Her hair band fell off letting her hair break lose. Her eyes were lavender. She wore her suit as always. Like I do. I stroked it gently looking at a cut she got from the glass bottle on the floor. It healed instantly. I looked at her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head in a 'no'.

"I'm so glad it's you" She reached out her arms for a hug and I certainly held her in my arms. She felt warm and a smile crept up my face feeling the sensation of feeling her light soft skin again.

"It will always be me." I whispered into her ear until.

"YOU TRAITOR. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I heard Terra screech. Rachel let go and she stood up face to face with her.

"You don't deserve even the littlest of Garfield." She grunted. I looked at her astonished

"Oh please like he wants to be with a creep like you! Everyone chooses the pretty blonde over the weird gothic creep." She hissed back. I stood up.

"Enough she's not a creep nor a freak! And that's not true!" Rachel put a finger on my lips.

"We shall not be bothered by her actions. Let's go." She closed her eyes tight as if trying to forget what happened.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her concerned.

" Of course she isn't I mean look at her!' Terra yelled.

This girl is really starting to piss me off.

Rachel's eyes turned red and her body tensed. Her hands were filled with dark magic and she looked like she was going to destroy the world. She looked up at Terra and screamed.

"STOP TALKING!" This made Terra smirk. I tried to touch rachel to calm down but shed yell at me to leave her alone.

"Shouldn't it be the reverse? No one cares to what you even say anyways. Garfield is mine! Not yours!" Terra whirled me around pushing me against the locker smooching her lips on mine. I tried to let go yet I was trapped. My eyes were wide open the whole time and kept concentrated on rachel the whole time. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked away closing her eyes shut.

"T-THATS I-IT. YOU ASKED FOR IT TERRA." With one strike she knocked out Terra from her weak spot. Terra fell to the ground with a grunt. Her eyes glowed white.

"S-she still had strength. I-I." Rachel had a look of horror. Oh my god. I can't let this happen what if one of them gets hurt! I ran to rachel reaching out for her hand. Her finger tips touched mine and she floated down to go face to face. Her hands were soft.

"Run." She grabbed me by the sweater looking back screaming. She's not like this. Her emotions are showing. She ran and yelled.

"TURN INTO A BIRD OR SOMETHING JUST RUN. EVERYBODY. GO GO GO. THATS NOT TERRA, ITS TRIGON!" She shrieked. Terra turned into a big red monster with devil horns. He was red. A demon. The king of all demons. Everybody kept screaming and running towards all exits. Oh my fucking god.

I turned into a falcon flying beside her. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?'

"TRIGON MY FATHER HAS POSSESSED HER BODY. I KNEW IT ALL ALONG. IT WASNT HER. THE REAL TERRA WAS BETTER THAN THIS. THOUGH SHE MAY HAD BEEN RUDE MANY TIMES THIS ISNT ANYTHING LIKE HER." She looked at back and stopped floating in place looking down.

"What?" I looked down and saw the school burning and heard hundreds of screams. All those kids dying. Wait. KORI AND DICK. VICTOR AND TEACHERS.

She looked back horrified hearing her fathers voice boom out the name raven. She looked at me and held my hand.

"I NEED TO SAVE THEM. IF I DONT MAKE IT-" she gave me a locket. I opened it. She must've been 16 here. She was so pretty. Now she's beautiful. I looked up at her. No I'm not letting you go rachel.

"IM NOT LETTING YOU GO. IM COMING." I yelled over the commotion.

"NO ITS NOT SAFE. GO GARFIELD." She sent me to the forest miles away from the school. DAMN NO NO NO. I turned into a cheetah and ran towards the school. It must've tooken me 30 minutes. The forest must've been in Philadelphia or something because I passed many places. Tears filled up my eyes. No rachel! DAMN WHY.

As soon as arrived I saw hundreds of kids all in front of the school crying. I saw dick run up to me and Kori and everyone hugged me as soon as they saw me.

"We all are safe. TRIGON has gone." He looked at me putting a hand on my shoulder. Kori buried her head in his chest and he kept soothing her with soft songs. I didn't care I WANT RACHEL.

"WHERE IS RACHEL!" I looked at him screaming crying.

He frowned and looked down. NO NO THIS CANNOT BE GOOD. "S-she has sacrificed herself. Trigon has her. We don't know what has happened to her."

"NO NO NO NO. IS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. DAMN YOU. YOU DIDNT HAVE TO LEAVE RACHEL." I looked at ms. Amethyst shouting out.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS. SHES AT GEM CITY. SHE'S TRAPPED IN A ROOM SET TO DIE. SHE HAS TO JUMP INTO VOLCANO AND SHE IS SET TO BE EXECUTED BY TRIGON! SHES AT VOLCANO TOPAZ. WE HAVE TO GET HER!" She said. Soon the crowd was filled with yells.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER. YOU PEOPLE STAY HERE. she needs me." I looked down while a tear trickled down my cheek. I soon felt a warm hand on my shoulders.

"We are coming with." Kori said with dick by her side. "Me too." Said Cyborg. I looked up at them smiling a bit. I would've easily said no because I wanted to be safe, yet I couldn't do this all by myself.

"Well then what're we waiting for!" I heard myself loud.

"TITANS GO." I heard dick yell aloud.

We all flew upwards but me as a peregrine falcon. The fastest bird on earth. Surprisingly the titans weren't that slow as me. I looked down wards. I saw a demon with her daughter.

"THERE! SHE BY THE PENINSULA MAKING HER WAY!" Kori emphasized.

"LETS GO." I flew down with speed. All of us were now surrounding trigon. THAT FUCKING BASTARD GIVE ME RACHEL.

I ran towards rachel with her hands in ropes. She was no longer wearing a suit. She was stripped off only leaving her underwear and bra. She was crying silently. Looking up at me. "GAR. Oh please don't look at me! I-I wanted to be pure for you. I-I'm s-sorry." THIS FUCKING BASTARD RAPED HER.

The topaz volcano was only miles away. I held her in my arms. Soon I felt a shock of pain and fell to the ground. Trigon hit me with a magic bolt thingy or whatever but it fucking hurt. I growled and looked at rachel screaming my name in terror. I soon turned my eyes towards tribitch "YOU FUCKING HURT HER. HOW COULD YOU. YOU ARE HER FATHER. YOU ARENT A DEMON. YOUR A DEMON AND DEVIL COMBINED. I MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" I turned into a pterodactyl and knocked him down. He grew bigger than me. A lot bigger. Kori grabbed rachel and took her somewhere safe. TRIGON was screaming "Raven" and other Latin words. Dick climbed up his body looking for his weak spot. Cyborg had blasted a flash at him. He hissed. My eyes widened. Light! THATS HIS WEAKNESS LIGHT!

"CYBORG THATS IT LIGHT. HIS WEAKNESS IS LIGHT!" He nodded and started flashing more. Trigon fall backwards and dick fell off just in time before he was gonna get squashed by him. I soon started pushing him down head butting him roaring. He was getting weak. I held him down with my weight.

"GRAB THE GEMS AND REFLECT THE SUN FROM IT TO HIS BODY." I grabbed a sapphire from the ground and cyborg grabbed a diamond while dick grabbed a quarts. They were to small. Everything. Until came with the gem beauty. It was gigantic. "You guys looking for this?" She smirked and reflected it on to the sun then five other gems. One green one white one red one purple and one blue. The all soon reflected on trigons eyes. Five times bigger than my pterodactyl size. Trigon screamed and the light went on him. Soon he disappeared. He was gone.

"WE WON WE WON. HES RACHEL DID YOU HEAR THAT" I looked at Kori coming in the peninsula. She was crying.

"S-SHE HAS DISAPPEARED. INTO A MIST. SHE LEFT A NOTE." I took the note and read it sobbing.

Dear garfield,

If you are reading this

This must mean I have passed.

Do not worry. I'm still here. Through spirits.

I don't know how much time I'll back back into a new body.

It may take days. Weeks. Months. Years. Centuries.

But don't worry. Just remember that I love you.

Love Rachel Roth

I screamed at this point. IT MAY TAKE CENTURIES. I HATED TIS. I HATE THIS. I HATE TRIGON I HATE EVERYONE.

I hate myself.

**_Hey author here! Anyways don't worry ravens not gone from the story! I felt like I skipped to the plot too fast. Anyways sorry I didn't show much action bc sick oh well. Anyways hope you like this story. I recommend to red this listening to "Love never felt so good" by micheal Jackson on soundcloud while reading the next chapter. Okay bye! _**


	6. Garden

It was 11:00 am in the morning. I've been sobbing myself to sleep. Mom tried to help but she was gone for a business trip. I had no one to comfort me except for victor dick and Kori. I used three tissue boxes Literally all up. My room was a mess. Clothes on the floor my lamp shade hanging from side to side. Rachel would've cleaned all of this up in no time. RACHELL! I sobbed more. I new my nose into a tissue. I was a mess. My hair was all messy, I was wearing an undershirt and had sports shorts on. I hid myself into the black blanket. Rachel l-likes black.

Soon I heard kori screaming outside my house. I dragged myself to the window and saw her talking to a girl with long black hair. The girl with black hair cried into her arms. I ran downstairs and saw them both crying. Soon the girl with black blue hair twirled herself around showing her teary eyes facing me.

"GARFIELD!" She yelled. Could it be- RACHEL!

"RACHEL. ITS YOU RACHEL!" We ran to the middle of the yard and she jumped into my arms. She was an inch taller and the same height as me now.

We both started crying. She wiped my tears off with her thumb and I did the same to her as well. Her skin was the same soft silky feeling I got when I touched it. Her eyes were hazel and her face was more hearted. Her lips were full. Her body was beautiful. Her thighs were bigger and curvier than before and her amazing smile was still there. She was the same rachel. I could say that her smile never changed. Not even one bit. I held her so tight. I never let go. She was my everything now. I couldn't let go. Never. She's mine and no one and I say no one will take her away from me. Not again. Not now. Not ever.

"I M-missed you so much!" She cried into my arms. I looked up at her hazel nut eyes. They were beautiful. I calmed her down. "Shhh, shh. It's alright, it's alright no one will ever lay a finger on you. Never not until the world will end. Your mine." I whispered into her ears.

She soothed down sniffling. "W-what you did was really brave. I thank you for that." She looked down in my eyes. I gazed at her.

"It was for you. I had to. I needed to. I c-couldn't have let you-" I shook my head and looked down. "D-die." I sighed.

"M-my father r-" I cut her sentence off.

"No don't say no more. I know and I hope that son of a bitch rots in hell. Wait he is in hell. GAHH. I'm so sorry rachel. No body NOBODY will ever do that to you again. As I said no one is going to touch you and do the things he did." I rocked her up and down. She was strong. She didn't cry anymore.

"I know. I feel safe thanks to you." She hid her blushing. This time I didn't care how I looked. In that moment I felt invincible warm and loved. I hope she feels the same.

"R-rachel?" I looked up at her beautiful face.

"Y-yes Garfield?"

"I-I love you." My mouth quivered out.

My heart glowed as soon as her eyes lit up with amusement and joy. "I-I do too. Garfield logan I love you."

I let her go to give her air. She hugged me now on with her feet the ground. She laid her head softly on my chest. I brushed my fingers through her hair. It was soft and smooth. It was longer than before and up to her waist. I can feel her warmth and it was glorious.

She looked up at me and her face was a 4 cm distance from mine. I looked at her lips and she looked at mine. I leaned over and soon we felt the hot air between us. Thank god I brushed my teeth after I got up from bed. Now we were really close. I put my both hands on her cheeks and soon brushed my lips against hers. We closed our eyes feeling like we were in heaven. Before we knew it we were kissing like lovers. She was so good at it. Her lipstick tasted like cherry orange swirl. I soon pulled back in need for air looking at her. Her eyes fluttered and my heart bursted out. She was so pretty. Her fluttering made me feel like butterflies were doing the same thing her eyelashes were doing, but in my stomach.

"Be mine" I whispered in her right ear. I never knew those words would just come out cool like that.

"Forever and always." She whispered back.

And with that said she pulled me closer to her and she kissed me again. She was beautiful. And to think that all of this had happened in my garden. My beautiful front garden. Not even the flowers from gem city were as beautiful compared to her. Not even one.


End file.
